1. Field
Portable tanks, especially vacuum tank trailer, discharge system. A port discharge system for facilitating mixed solid/liquid content discharge from a portable tank.
2. Background
Vacuum tank trailers (and trucks) are increasing engaged in uses in hauling liquids contents with significant solid content. Such trailer are in heavy use in oil and gas operations where high solid content materials are transported to and from well sites. Liquid with solid contents (mud and the like) are often difficult to remove from the tank.
It is customary to discharge tank contents through one or more nominal 4 inch pipe outlets located at the rear bottom of the tank. Generally the contents must be flushed out by water hose from the top opening of the tank. This procedure is time consuming and therefore expensive since it ties up the tank and driver for longer than necessary.
Some trailers tilt as in a dump truck to aid in discharge of the solids containing liquid but they are considerably more expensive than non-tilting tanks.